A Series of Firsts
by Just Gabz
Summary: Daltonverse. A series of firsts through the relationship of Dwight Houston and Ethan Brightman. Dwighthan


**Title: **A Series of Firsts  
><strong>PairingsCharacters: **Dwight/Ethan, Dwight Houston, Ethan Brightman, mentions Evan Brightman, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, David Sullivan, Hansel Westwood  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contains smut - NC-17  
><strong>Summary: <strong>A series of firsts throughout the relationship of Dwight Houston and Ethan Brightman. Dwighthan  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. The lovely CP Coulter graced us with these characters, I just like messing around with them a little.**  
><strong>

_**First Kiss**_

Dwight had never been this close to Ethan before. He'd never felt Ethan's breath hit his cheek. He hadn't been this close to anyone before, actually.

It had happened really quickly. One moment, Dwight had been shouting at the Tweedles to stop making so much noise, the next he was pressed firmly to the wall, staring into Ethan's icy blue eyes.

His breath was a little ragged, mostly from shock but also because he'd never been so close to someone. He'd never seen the look in Ethan's eyes before. The look of pure want. But what did he want? Dwight had no idea, he just knew that the distance seemed to be getting smaller and their chests were being pressed together.

Dwight's hands were pressed firmly to the wall, Ethan's brushing over his arms. Ethan's lips were parted just so and Dwight was sure that wasn't nearly as sexy as he thought it was. He tilted his head up just a little, his eyes fixed on Ethan's.

"W-What are you doing?" He whispered when he could finally bring himself to speak.

"You were going to get hit with a nerf bullet." Ethan smiled softly and Dwight had never thought that was cute until that point.

"Well…thanks."

Ethan looked Dwight up and down and the hunter would've thought that was entirely inappropriate but he was just so flattered and then Ethan started blushing and that was cute too.

"E-Ethan, you can let go now."

Ethan did nothing but move a little closer, "I'd never noticed how beautiful your eyes are before."

Dwight blushed, looking down at the floor, "T-Thank you.

Ethan smiled a little brighter, his face lighting up, "Dear little knight, you're not very experienced, are you?"

Dwight stared wide eyed at Ethan for a moment because whoa, okay, that was an unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

"You've never been this close to someone before, have you?"

Dwight could feel Ethan's breath on his cheek again and it was unnerving. Unnerving and a little thrilling. He could very easily get used to that sensation, "N-No."

"What about a kiss?"

Dwight was sure his breath had caught in his throat at that moment. Why was Ethan asking so many personal questions and why was he so close? Was he possessed? Was this all some trick? It couldn't have been though. He checked for things like that every day.

"You know I've never been kissed." Dwight whispered, biting his lip.

Ethan chuckled softly, his eyes falling on Dwight's lips, "I meant, can I kiss you?"

"Oh." Dwight stared up into Ethan's hopeful eyes. No one had ever looked twice at him before and here he was being propositioned by a Tweedle? Ethan looked so scared though, like he was sure he'd said too much. It was cute. Dwight kept noticing things about him he hadn't before. It was strange but so exciting and really be couldn't stop himself as the words tumbled out, "Kiss me, Ethan."

Ethan grinned, moving his hand up to gently brush his thumb over Dwight's cheek. Dwight had butterflies, the anticipation driving him crazy and suddenly it was happening. Ethan was leaning forward. Dwight didn't know what he was supposed to do so he stayed exactly as he was. It wasn't until Ethan's eyes fluttered closed that he realised, yeah, he should probably do the same.

A moment passed before Dwight felt Ethan's lips gently brush over his. It was so different than anything he'd ever felt before. He wasn't sure what he was meant to do, leaning forward in what he hoped was a returning of the kiss.

He let out a shaky breath and Ethan made a tiny barely there sound. Dwight wasn't sure if that was good or not but he smiled into Ethan's lips because this was so much more than he'd ever dreamed of. A moment passed before Ethan pulled away, chuckling softly when Dwight's eyes were still closed.

"W-Wow…" Dwight whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is that a good wow?"

Dwight said nothing, wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck and pressing their lips back together, earning a soft giggle from the Tweedle. Dwight decided he wanted to try kissing again. And again. And again.

**_First Boyfriend_**

It had been a couple of days since Ethan had kissed Dwight. It was amazing. Dwight had never thought it could feel like that. His stomach had filled his butterflies. Everything around them had melted away. It was perfect.

There was just one problem. He had absolutely no idea where he stood with Ethan now. Avoiding him was becoming harder and harder. He'd gone so far as to lock himself in his room whenever he wasn't in lessons. He sat quietly in there, reading books. He had so many, he didn't have to keep reading the same ones over and over again.

He looked around his room, sighing softly. He could live comfortably in there for at least a week. He had food, water and his salt supply had recently been replenished. He'd be safe in there.

Dwight had his eyes closed, daydreaming, mainly about ice blue eyes and warm, soft lips when a knock came at the door. He was caught up in the daydream and didn't realise he was supposed to be silent, "What!"

"It's Ethan. Can I come in?" A soft voice murmured. A soft, smooth, beautiful voice.

Dwight didn't know what he was supposed to do. He couldn't just ignore him now that he knew he was there. Taking a deep breath, Dwight opened he door, a small smile tugging on his lips as he whispered, "Careful of the salt."

Ethan chuckled softly, stepping over the line at the door and Dwight was sure that chuckle would be the end of him. Such a beautiful, perfect sound. He sighed softly without even thinking about it when he heard that sound.

"W-What's wrong?"

Ethan looked down at the floor, taking a shaky breath, "What's wrong is that you're never around anymore."

Dwight opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. What was he supposed to say to that? There were no words. "I-I…"

"I get a kiss and then you just disappear? Was it that bad?"

"No!" Dwight quickly blurted out, blushing, "N-No, it was amazing."

Ethan smirked, biting his lip, "So then, what is it?"

Dwight stared at the floor, unsure of how to say it. He seemed like the biggest idiot. He could feel his cheeks going redder and redder, "I-I don't know where I stand with you."

Ethan nodded slowly, "Okay. I thought it might be something like that. I can fix that." Ethan moved closer, lacing their fingers gently together. Dwight's breath caught in his throat. It felt so right. So perfect. "Dwight, I know you've never done this before, but I want to try, and if you'll let me, I'll teach you."

Dwight frowned, confused, "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?"

Ethan leaned closer, a shy smile on his lips, "Be my boyfriend."

Dwight just stared at Ethan but inside he was screaming. Ethan wanted him. He didn't just want a kiss, he actually wanted /him/. Dwight's stomach was filling up with butterflies and finally after a long drawn out pause he spoke both nervously and breathlessly, "Okay. I-I'll be your boyfriend."

Ethan grinned, pulling Dwight close and wrapping his arms around him, "Perfect."

The Tweedle's lips were soon on his and Dwight was melting into the touch all over again. It was perfect. It felt so right. Nothing else mattered but that moment, because he was Ethan Brightman's boyfriend. He'd never been a boyfriend before but with Ethan, it was all he could've ever hoped for.

_**First Outing**_

Dwight felt entirely out of his comfort zone. He didn't leave his room very often at all. Ethan insisted though and he was supposed to try. So he was sitting in the common room with Ethan. There were a couple of other people in the room but none of them were there for a specific reason. Dwight wasn't sure what you were meant to do in the common rooms unless you had a specific reason.

Ethan chuckled softly, brushing his hand over Dwight's knee for just a moment, "Relax."

"The only times I ever come to this room is when something is wrong." Dwight explained, shrugging.

"Well I promise nothing bad will happen."

Dwight's breath caught in his throat because Ethan was smiling that beautiful smile of his again. Taking a shuddering breath, he nodded slowly.

"Anyway, you're the White knight. You're supposed to have made this room completely safe." Ethan grinned, shuffling closer.

Dwight chuckled softly, looking away as he blushed, "It's an impenetrable fortress."

Ethan brushed his thumb over his cheek, "I've never really heard you laugh before."

Dwight's blush deepened, "Really? I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Ethan moved closer, a soft, sincere smile gracing his lips, "It's a beautiful sound."

Dwight bit his lip as he smiled, looking into Ethan's soft, icy blue eyes. He couldn't even stop himself moving forward, running his hand into Ethan's hair, pulling him into a soft kiss. He'd become so used to kissing now and he pressed Ethan closer. Sucking softly on Ethan's bottom lip, earning a soft groan. The kiss went on for a few moments before they were finally interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Dwight moved away as fast as he could, his whole face going red. Ethan licked his lips, smirking as he looked into Dwight's eyes and there was no way that could've been nearly as sexy as Dwight thought it was.

"What is going on?" Kurt stared wide eyed at the two of them.

Dwight didn't know what to say. He didn't know what Kurt wanted him to say. Ethan brushed his hand gently over his back and Dwight sighed softly, immediately relaxing. He still wasn't quite sure how he did that.

"You didn't know?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

Dwight stared at Blaine. What! How did he know? They'd barely spent any time together outside of Dwight's room.

Ethan shuffled in his spot, "H-How did you know?"

"Wes."

They all looked over at Wes, identical glares on Ethan and Dwight's faces. Wes put his hands up in defence, "Hey, I heard it from David!"

A moment passed before a crackling resounded in the room and Han's voice came over the speaker, "Uh, I knew…but there isn't much I don't know."

Dwight rolled his eyes, sinking into the chair. He just wanted to hide. Ethan nudged Dwight's shoulder. He looked up to see a soft, reassuring smile on Ethan's face. Looking down he saw Ethan's hand held out for him and he smiled hesitantly, lacing their fingers together.

"So I'm the only one who didn't know about his!" Kurt glared at everyone in the room.

"I'll tell you about it later." David murmured with a wink.

"David!" Dwight growled.

A moment passed and Evan walked into the room, causing it to fill with silence, "…What?"

Ethan gestured to the people around the room, "Dude!"

Evan rolled his eyes, pulling out his iPod as he walked to the other couch, "They were going to find out eventually!"

**_First Date_**

Dwight had never done this before. He never ever expected to be preparing himself for a date. A date with a Tweedle. A date with Ethan. When Ethan asked, he was so scared, he had to say yes. You can't just turn your first boyfriend down for something as special as that. That didn't make it any easier though.

Ethan said dress casual. Dwight didn't have a lot of clothes anyway. He never needed anything special. He'd gotten changed so many times but he still didn't really know what to wear. There was absolutely no way he was going to ask Reed or Kurt. They were out of bounds. He didn't even want to think about how they would dress him up.

He had pretty much run out of time now. He stood in front of the mirror, a red plaid shirt on with black jeans. That was casual enough, right? It wasn't too casual…but it was casual all the same. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it sit right. A moment passed before a knock came at the door and Dwight was sure his heart had stopped. He was definitely not ready for a date.

Taking a deep breath, Dwight slowly walked over to the door, smiling softly as he opened it. His breath caught in his throat as he looked Ethan up and down. He'd never really seen him out of his uniform before. Sure, it was just a hoodie and jeans, but it was so…him.

"Hey." Dwight murmured shyly, biting his lip, "You look amazing."

Ethan chuckled softly, "It's just a hoodie. You look perfect though."

He took Dwight's hand, kissing it softly and Dwight was sure he could feel his knees going week. No one had ever done that before. He blushed, turning away to grab his jacket and shrugged it on, "Where are you taking me?"

Ethan grinned, wrapping an arm around Dwight's waist and pulling him out the door, "That's a surprise."

x X x

He rested his head against the window as Ethan drove. It felt nice to just have the two of them there. He looked over at Ethan and smiled fondly, leaning over and brushing his hand over his knee.

"What's with you?" Ethan glanced over, smirking.

"Nothing. I'm just…really lucky." He chuckled nervously.

Ethan took one hand off the wheel, resting it over Dwight's and lacing their fingers together, "So am I."

x X x

"We're here!" Ethan declared excitedly.

Dwight stared out the window, biting his lip nervously. He didn't belong here. He really, really, really didn't belong here. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, "Ethan…you've brought me to a carnival."

"Of course I have!" Ethan got out of the car, quickly rushing to Dwight's side and opening the door for him, "You'll have fun. I promise."

Dwight looked up at him for a moment before taking his hand, and getting out of the car. He pulled Ethan to him, pressing their lips together for just a moment, "Are you asking me to trust a Tweedle?"

"No, I'm telling you to trust a Tweedle." Ethan grinned cheekily, kissing Dwight once more and wrapping an arm around his waist, "Come on. I promise a world of wonder and excitement."

"Every day's a world of wonder and excitement with you."

"Perfect."

x X x

Dwight never expected to have fun. Who knew you could have fun at a carnival? Ethan had forced him onto a few rides. Dwight used it as an excuse to lean into Ethan's warmth. Ethan had baught them chips. They'd sat down to eat them, Ethan making cheesy jokes and teasing Dwight, causing the hunter to throw some of the chips at him, chuckling softly.

They were walking together, Dwight leaning into Ethan without even thinking about it when Ethan suddenly grabbed Dwight's hand and tugged him forward, earning a small yelp from him as he tried to keep up, "Where are you taking me!"

"Ferris wheel!"

"I'm not so big on heights…" Dwight bit his lip nervously.

Ethan pulled Dwight close, kissing his nose, "I'll keep you safe. I promise. Please?" He pouted, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Dwight rolled his eyes, kissing the pout away, "Fine!"

He wasn't sure why he was sitting in a Ferris Wheel. He really didn't belong there, but Ethan had his arm around his shoulder and he felt so warm and the stars were so beautiful. Dwight rested his head against Ethan's shoulder, sighing happily, "Okay. You're right. This is perfect."

Ethan grinned, "Told you. Trust the Tweedle." He brushed his finger under Dwight's chin, lifting his face up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Dwight sighed softly, rubbing his thumb against Ethan's cheek and pulling him closer. The kiss lasted longer than Dwight expected it to but he really was in no position to complain, his eyes staying closed as they pulled away, "Mmm…"

Ethan chuckled softly, pulling Dwight closer in his arms, "You're not cold, right?"

"I'm fine. You're just really warm." Dwight shuffled closer, nuzzling Ethan's neck.

Ethan ran a hand through Dwight's hair, smiling fondly, "You're adorable."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ethan." Dwight warned, looking up at him and glaring, "No."

Ethan grinned, "Yep."

Dwight rolled his eyes, "You're infuriating."

"You love it."

x X x

Dwight felt kind of bad when he arrived back in front of his dorm. He didn't want the night to end, really. He was so happy with Ethan. Something about him made his whole body relax. He looked down at his feet, shuffling awkwardly, a small blush on his cheeks. Looking at the small toy angel Ethan had won him ("I'd get you the devil but I know you'd hate that."), he grinned.

"So, how was that for your first ever date?" Ethan murmured softly, leaning close.

Dwight looked up at him, the grin only growing, "It was perfect." He pulled Ethan to him, kissing him softly and wrapping his arms around his neck, holding him close.

The problem with going on your first ever date with a guy much more experienced than you was that you had absolutely no idea what to say at the end of the night. Dwight didn't know whether to invite Ethan into his room or not. He didn't know how. He didn't know how to say good night. So he just kept kissing him, prolonging the experience. He pulled Ethan closer, groaning softly as he deepened the kiss.

As Ethan pulled away, he whined sadly, trying to follow him. Ethan chuckled softly, "Ssh. Slow down. We have all the time in the world."

Dwight smiled sheepishly, kissing him quickly, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise." Ethan brushed his hand over Dwight's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Dwight sighed happily, feeling a weight lift as Ethan made it easier for him. He didn't have to invite Ethan in. He wasn't expecting that, "Y-Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ethan reluctantly moved away, walking down the hall to his room and smiling softly at Dwight as he made his way into his room. Dwight couldn't stop smiling. That night he dreamt of Ethan holding him close as he slept.

**_First Touch_**

Every feeling was intense. Ethan was pressing Dwight into the sheets, his fingers brushing along his sides. Dwight had never felt quite like this before. They'd made out before, but it'd never been quite like this. Never so intense. Dwight ran his fingers through Ethan's hair, moaning softly as Ethan sucked softly on his neck. He blushed, not meaning to make the sound at all. It just came out. Ethan wouldn't care, right? He was supposed to react that way, right?

Ethan gently kissed the mark he'd left on Dwight's neck, moving back up to press their lips firmly together. Dwight sighed softly, gently biting Ethan's lip and deepening the kiss. He pushed Ethan's shirt up, running his hands over his chest, groaning at the feel of warm skin beneath his fingers.

Ethan pulled away from the kiss, smirking, "You can take mine off if I can take yours off…"

Dwight bit his lip, looking Ethan up and down. He wanted to take that shirt off so badly but he wasn't sure Ethan would like what he saw if he took his own off. Dwight sighed, wrapping an arm around Ethan's waist and pulling him into another kiss. He ran his tongue along Ethan's lips, sighing softly as he pulled him closer, nibbling gently on his lip.

Ethan groaned softly, reluctantly pulling away, "Mmm don't be shy…it's okay Dwight…"

He looked up into those soft, icy blue eyes and took a shaky breath. Ethan would have to see him at some point, and he did trust him. There was no way not to trust the look Ethan was giving him. Dwight bit his lip, running his hands along Ethan's sides before slowly slipping his shirt off. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. Ethan was so beautiful. He was lightly tanned, with just enough muscles. He ran his fingers over Ethan's chest, taking in everything. Ethan had such amazing hipbones and a perfect snail trail leading down. Dwight groaned softly, "You're perfect."

Ethan blushed, kissing Dwight's cheek. He carefully moved his hand along Dwight's shirt, taking his time to slip it off. Dwight didn't know what to do. He was so unsure of himself, but he trusted Ethan. He was sure he'd be okay with how he looked. Ethan licked his lips, looking him up and down. He kissed Dwight softly, "You're so beautiful…"

"I'm so pale next to you." Dwight blushed, running his hands along Ethan's back.

The Tweedle kissed Dwight's cheek, "It's perfect. You're perfect."

Dwight wrapped his arms around Ethan's neck, pressing their lips firmly together. He pulled Ethan close, pressing their chests together and groaning softly at the feel of skin on skin contact. He tugged on a strand of Ethan's hair, "Mmm…"

Ethan moaned, holding Dwight's hips and sliding his tongue into Dwight's mouth. He groaned softly, tasting him. Dwight was running on instinct. They'd never gone this far before but he didn't want to stop. He just wanted to keep going. He snaked his arm around Ethan's waist, resting his hand in his back pocket. He pressed their hips together, moaning into Ethan's lips. He'd never felt that before, but it was amazing and he really, really wanted to do it again.

Ethan pulled away from the kiss, "M-Maybe we should slow down."

"No…" Dwight whined, resting their heads together, "Keep going. Please."

"But Dwight…" Ethan bit his lip, "I don't want to ruin anything."

Dwight ran a hand through Ethan's hair, "You won't. Just…go slow."

Ethan nodded slowly, kissing Dwight, "I can do that…" He ran his hand down Dwight's chest, resting his fingers on his hips as he kissed down his neck.

Dwight's breath hitched and he tilted his head to the side, groaning under his breath. Ethan's hand slowly trailed lower, brushing against the bulge in his pants and Dwight choked on a moan, pressing himself into Ethan's hand, craving the friction.

Ethan smirked, whispering softly into Dwight's ear, "Do you like that?"

Dwight was sure he'd never heard a sexier sound in his life. He bit down hard on his lip, trying to stop himself moaning. Ethan chuckled softly, brushing his fingers over Dwight's belt, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Dwight took a shuddering breath, "I-I'm sure. If you don't do something soon, I'll scream."

Ethan smirked, undoing Dwight's belt and slowly sliding off his pants, giving him plenty of opportunity to tell him to stop. He looked Dwight up and down, moaning softly, "You're beautiful."

Dwight blushed, gasping as Ethan brushed his fingers over his length, "O-Oh my God…"

"You okay?" Ethan kissed him softly, brushing his hand over Dwight's thigh.

Dwight wrapped his arm tightly around Ethan's neck, holding him in place. He moaned, grazing his teeth against Ethan's lips. He pulled away, just enough to look into Ethan's eyes, "I've never been more okay in my life. Don't you dare stop."

Ethan grinned, gently stroking Dwight's length. He kissed Dwight roughly, growling into his lips, "You're so hot like this."

Dwight cried out in pleasure, thrusting into Ethan's hand. He dug his fingers into Ethan's back. He'd never felt anything like it before but he never wanted it to end. He never thought being touched could feel that amazing. Ethan's strokes started gentle, slowly becoming firmer. The firmer his strokes, the more Dwight craved. He mewled softly, gripping Ethan's hair tightly as he opened and closed his mouth in silent moans, "E-Ethan…oh God, yes!"

He could feel the warmth coiling up in his stomach, scratching his nails down Ethan's back, "S-So close…please…"

Ethan sped up his strokes, kissing Dwight roughly, "Just let go."

Dwight groaned, thrusting into Ethan's hand once more before screaming as he came undone. He took long deep breaths, trying to steady his breathing. He smiled lazily, his eyes staying closed, "Mmm…"

Ethan chuckled softly, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mmm yes…" Dwight's eyes fluttered open. He pulled Ethan close by his belt, "But it's your turn."

"Oh, you don't have to." Ethan groaned softly as Dwight undid his belt, slipping his hand into his pants.

Dwight pushed Ethan's pants off, biting his lip as he looked him up and down, "You're perfect." He slowly stroked Ethan, unsure of himself. He'd never done this before. He didn't know if he was doing it right but Ethan had made him feel so amazing, he wanted to try.

Ethan threw his head back, groaning softly and rolling his hips into Dwight's hand. That was a good sign, right? Dwight figured it must've been. He kissed along Ethan's neck, stroking him a little faster, "I-Is this okay?"

Ethan mewled softly, "S-So good…mmm…"

Dwight let out a relieved breath, running his thumb over the tip, causing a soft whine from the Tweedle. He grinned, nipping softly on Ethan's neck, "So sexy…"

Ethan moaned under his breath, "Dwight…oh God, keep going…"

Dwight felt a little proud, knowing he could get Ethan to make those noises. It spurred him on, urged him to keep going, stroking firmly and speeding up. He pressed their lips firmly together, biting playfully on Ethan's and smirked as he whined, moaning softly into his lips.

"D-Dwight…please…"

The hunter kissed along Ethan's jaw, "Come on…let go for me…"

That was all it took for Ethan to scream Dwight's name, reaching his peak. He groaned softly as Dwight got some tissues and quickly cleaned them up, curling up in his arms.

"Mmm Dwight…" Ethan kissed along Dwight's neck, "You said you'd never done that before…"

Dwight giggled, running his fingers along Ethan's side. They'd never gotten to lay together with no clothes between them. It felt so good. Ethan was so warm and they both felt so lazy. He kissed Ethan's cheek, blushing, "I haven't. W-Was it okay? You'll have to teach me."

Ethan rubbed his nose against Dwight's neck, sighing happily, "It was amazing. It felt so good."

Dwight bit his lip, looking into Ethan's eyes, "W-Will you…will you stay here tonight?"

Ethan smiled fondly, "You want me to?"

"I don't want to let you go." Dwight held Ethan a little tighter, nuzzling his neck.

Ethan grinned, slowly carding a hand through Dwight's hair, "Then I'll stay."

**_First Morning_**

Dwight wasn't sure what it was about that morning but something felt a million times better than any other morning. He refused to open his eyes. He just wanted to keep sleeping. It was warm. He felt safe. Curling up more, he shuffled closer to his warm pillow, sighing happily. He had the blankets thrown over his face, only a small tuft of black hair sticking out from the sheets. The sun was going to try to wake him and he didn't want that.

He hugged his pillow tightly, burying his head further into it, and then he felt the vibration coming from his pillow. He lifted his head and opened eyes just a little. Then he remembered Ethan had stayed the night. His pillow wasn't his pillow at all, it was Ethan. He had his head rested against Ethan's chest. He blushed, unsure of what to do.

He'd been clinging to Ethan and he didn't even realise. What was he supposed to do? He gently rested his head against Ethan's chest again, closing his eyes and hoping Ethan would think he was still asleep. He listened carefully to Ethan's heartbeat. It was such a simple, beautiful sound. It reassured him. Dwight sighed happily, running his fingers up Ethan's side and slowly falling back to sleep.

x X x

There was absolutely no way Dwight was moving. He didn't know what the time was but he didn't care because he woke up to Ethan's hand brushing through his hair and it felt so nice. There was no way he was going to let Ethan know he was awake because he might stop. It was imperative that Ethan kept doing that.

"You ever going to wake up?" Ethan whispered. Dwight kept his face under the blanket, his eyes closed just in case but he listened carefully as Ethan spoke, "You sleep so much…it's cute."

Dwight whined, "I'm not cute!" He quickly covered his mouth when he realised what he'd done, hugging Ethan tightly and burying his face in his chest when the Tweedle stopped running his hand through his hair.

Ethan lifted the blankets, giggling softly, "Good morning?" Dwight looked up at Ethan, blinking a couple of times before burying his face back into Ethan's chest. Ethan chuckled softly, running his fingers along Dwight's back, "Do I not get a kiss good morning, then?"

The hunter looked up at Ethan, biting his lip, "Run your hand through my hair again?"

"Deal." Ethan smiled fondly.

Dwight leaned close, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. He sighed happily, hugging Ethan tightly to his chest, "Mmm good morning…"

Ethan slowly carded a hand through Dwight's hair, grinning as the hunter closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, "Good morning to you too."

"Were you watching me all morning?" Dwight shuffled close, running his finger up and down Ethan's chest.

"…Maybe."

Dwight looked up at Ethan, raising an eyebrow, "That's really creepy." He chuckled at Ethan's face fell, kissing his cheek, "And it's really sweet too."

"More sweet than creepy?" Ethan pouted, looking at Dwight with hopeful eyes.

Dwight giggled, "Definitely."

Ethan grinned, kissing Dwight gently, "As perfect as this is, I have to go soon…"

"No." Dwight wrapped his arms tightly, not wanting him to go anywhere, "You stay here."

Ethan snickered, "Dwight, it's not really morning anymore and I have lessons to go to. So do you."

"No. No school today." Dwight murmured softly, running his fingers along Ethan's spine, causing him to shiver.

"Well, then, what?"

Dwight looked up at Ethan, smiling brightly, "You're going to skip, with me. You're going to borrow some of my clothes, and I'm going to buy you lunch." He kissed Ethan's nose, murmuring softly, "I bet you'd look really good in my leather jacket…"

Ethan pressed a slow kiss to Dwight's lips, making the moment last for as long as possible before whispering, "I'm paying next time."

**_First Taste_**

Dwight had decided that this was basically the best place to be. Pinned to a wall. Beneath Ethan. The night had already gone so well, he wasn't expecting this at all, not that he was about to complain. Ethan's hands he running slowly up Dwight's sides, causing him to shiver. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself smirking as Ethan's fingers moved higher.

Ethan had a soft smile on his lips as he looked Dwight up and down, "I had a really great night…"

"It doesn't have to end." Dwight spoke quickly, sensing Ethan's next words. He blushed, looking away, "I-I mean…not if you don't want it to…"

Ethan grabbed Dwight's wrists, pinning them to the wall and causing the hunter's breath to hitch as he looked up into Ethan's eyes, "That's the best idea I've ever heard."

He leaned close, pressing their lips firmly together. Ethan's grip on Dwight's wrists loosened, moving his hands up to Dwight's and lacing their fingers together. Dwight sighed softly into the kiss, swiping his tongue playfully along Ethan's lips. Dwight loved control. Not taking over, just enough. He knew how much Ethan loved it when he took just a little of the control away. Dwight rolled his hips forward, knowing Ethan loved it and earning a soft groan from the Tweedle.

Ethan pulled away from the kiss, letting go of Dwight's hands and wrapping his arms around his waist, "You're so bad."

"I learnt from the best." Dwight smirked, running a hand into Ethan's hair and pulling him into a passionate kiss. They'd done this so many times now, Dwight felt a lot more confident to take control of the kiss, sliding his tongue into Ethan's mouth and moaning as he tasted him. He nipped softly on Ethan's lip, slowly moving him towards the bed.

Ethan groaned softly, resting his hands over the back of Dwight's jeans and squeezing gently, earning another moan. Dwight growled softly into Ethan's lips, murmuring softly, "Frisky fingers…"

"Mmm but you love it." Ethan smirked as Dwight pressed him into the sheets, crawling over him and kissing him quickly.

"Maybe I do…" Dwight brushed his hand over Ethan's cheek, kissing him for just a moment, "But I can be just as bad as you."

"I don't think so." Ethan chuckled softly, moving his hands into Dwight's back pockets.

"Don't be so sure." The hunter smirked, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Ethan's neck. He kissed the same spot, applying more pressure and letting his tongue flick over Ethan's skin, earning a soft whine. Dwight grinned, parting his lips more as he kissed the spot, gently sucking on Ethan's skin for just a moment. Ethan groaned softly, tilting his head to the side, giving Dwight more room and gently running a hand through his hair.

That was all the encouragement Dwight needed to keep going. He let his teeth gently graze over the spot, unsure of just how much pressure Ethan liked. The Tweedle pressed Dwight closer, urging him to keep going. Dwight ran a hand along Ethan's chest, biting softly on his neck, slowly applying more pressure until Ethan gripped his hair tightly, telling him how much pressure he liked. Dwight sucked softly as his teeth dug into Ethan's skin, causing him to mewl, his eyes fluttering closed. Dwight grinned, pulling away and gently kissing the mark he's left as he rolled his hips with Ethan's.

Ethan moaned, flipping them and pressing Dwight down into the bed, "You're wearing too much."

Dwight groaned softy, tugging at Ethan's shirt, "So are you." He pulled Ethan's shirt off, letting him do the same before pulling Ethan into a deep kiss. He tugged gently on the strands of Ethan's hair, biting gently on his lip. He wanted more. He craved more. Something new. Something he hadn't felt before. He pulled away from the kiss, resting their heads together and taking a shaky breath, "I want more…"

"I can give you more." Ethan smirked, kissing Dwight softly,

"N-No…" Dwight ran his nails gently along Ethan's side, "I want more. More than that. I want something else." He bit his lip, looking nervously into Ethan's eyes, "Teach me something new?"

A soft smile grew on Ethan's face. He brushed their lips together in a delicate kiss, "I can do that." Slowly, Ethan made his way down Dwight's bosy, pressing gentle kisses to his skin. He ran his fingers gently along Dwight's sides, smiling softly as he slowly slid down his jeans along with his pants.

He smirked as Dwight bit down on his lip, watching him carefully, "Hurry up!

Ethan chuckled, gently kissing Dwight's thighs, "Patience. It'll all be worth it in the end."

Dwight groaned softly, looking down at him, "Please?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "You know I can't say no to you." He leaned forward, carefully flicking his tongue over the tip of Dwight's length, causing his breath to hitch and the hunter to gasp, moaning. He'd never felt anything like that before. It was just for a moment but he wanted it again. He wanted more. He needed it. Ethan grinned, seeing the affect it had and slowly dragged his tongue along the underside, getting a long, drawn out moan from Dwight.

The hunter took shaky breaths, "E-Ethan…don't stop…"

"Wasn't planning on it." Ethan parted his lips, slowly taking as much of Dwight into his mouth as he could. Dwight threw his head back, moaning and gripped Ethan's hair tightly, urging him to keep going. He'd never felt anything like it before. The wet heat from Ethan's mouth around him was so intense, he cried out in pleasure as Ethan slowly moved, letting his tongue slide over Dwight as he did.

Ethan ran his hands over Dwight's thighs, pressing his hips down. He moaned softly, the vibrations going through Dwight, moans spilling from his lips. It didn't take long to get Dwight on edge. He wasn't used to such an intense amount of pleasure. He gripped Ethan's hair a little tighter, tugging roughly, "S-So close Ethan, please…"

Ethan let one hand trail up Dwight's stomach, sucking a little harder, urging him to let go. Dwight whined, unable to stop himself as he screamed Ethan's name, reaching his peak. Ethan swallowed everything, earning a soft groan from Dwight.

Ethan slowly crawled back up Dwight's body, smirking, "Mmm you taste so good."

Dwight bit his lip, blushing, "I-I do?"

Ethan grinned, "Yeah…see…?" He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, letting his tongue slide along Dwight's. The hunter groaned softy at the taste of himself mixed with Ethan.

"I want to taste you…" Dwight whispered softly, looking into Ethan's lust filled eyes.

"I want you to taste me…." Ethan groaned softly, "Y-You can go slow…"

Dwight crawled over Ethan, kissing him softly, "I bet you taste amazing."

Ethan bit his lip, stifling a moan. He ran a hand through Dwight's hair, "You can't just say stuff like that."

"I just did." Dwight grinned, kissing Ethan's chest. He slowly slid his fingers under the waistband of Ethan's pants, feeling unsure of himself. He slid them off, looking Ethan up and down. He was so beautiful. Hesitantly, Dwight ran his tongue along Ethan's length, earning a whine from the Tweedle. He groaned softly, swiping his tongue over the tip. "You do taste good…"

Ethan chuckled, trying to stop his hips from thrusting forward, "T-That's nothing compared to the rest."

Dwight groaned, brushing his lips over Ethan and sucking gently on just the tip. Ethan moaned, running a hand through Dwight's hair.

Dwight moaned softly, carefully running his tongue over him. He moved slow, still unsure of himself. He didn't know if he was doing it right or not, but the sounds coming from Ethan were very encouraging. He sucked a little harder, Ethan throwing his head back and moaning under his breath. Dwight dug his nails roughly into Ethan's thighs, moaning at the taste. He'd never really thought about doing something like this before but Ethan tasted so good.

Ethan's grip tightened, whining softly, "Please Dwight…I-I'm close, please…"

Dwight kept going, wanting to know what it tasted like, what it felt like. He moved a little faster, earging Ethan to let go and it wasn't long before Ethan was screaming, coming undone beneath him. Dwight swallowed as much as he could, moaning softly. He slowly licked Ethan clean, making sure he didn't miss any and causing the Tweedle to groan softly, "Mmm Dwight…"

Dwight grinned, crawling up Ethan's body and resting in his arms, kissing him gently, "W-Was that okay?"

"That was amazing." Ethan kissed his neck, curling into him.

"Definitely a good date." Dwight giggled softly, running a hand through Ethan's hair.

Ethan chuckled, nuzzling Dwight's neck, "Can I stay the night?"

"You honestly think I'm going to kick you out?" Dwight raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"Well you might."

Dwight wrapped his arms tightly around Ethan's waist, resting his head on his chest, "Stay."

"Okay."

**_First Sick Day_**

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this awful. He felt like there was something in his stomach trying to burrow it's way out. His head was so foggy, he couldn't quite remember whether or not he had texted Ethan and told him to stay away or not. His mouth was so dry and why was it so cold? It was hot ten minutes ago!

Dwight buried himself in his blankets, nuzzling into his pillow as he shivered, trying to stay warm. He closed his eyes tightly. Maybe he could get some sleep. Just as he did though, a knock rang at his door. He stared at it for a moment. No one ever visited him. No one except…

"Ethan, didn't I send you a text?" Dwight coughed, burrowing further into his sheets.

"Yes, and I'm here to look after you." Ethan's voice was muffled but Dwight could still see that smile. He knew Ethan was smiling. That evil smile that got him away with everything.

"No!" Dwight hid under his quilts, wrapping them tightly around him, still shivering.

Dwight grumbled when he heard the door open. He must not have locked it. "Go."

"The door was open…" Ethan murmured softly, carefully stepping over the salt line.

"Ethan, no." Dwight groaned softly, his head spinning.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until you're feeling better."

"But I look awful."

Ethan sat on the bed next to the mound of blankets, a small smile playing at his lips, "You never look awful."

Dwight whined, "I'll make you sick."

"Well then you'll just have to look after me, won't you?" Ethan chuckled softly, brushing his hand over the mound, slowly pulling away some of the quilts, "Come on, where's that face I can't get enough of?" Dwight grumbled, pulling his head out from the quilts and glaring up at Ethan. The Tweedle giggled, "There it is."

Dwight rolled his eyes, shivering as he wrapped the blankets tightly around him. Ethan smiled softly, pulling Dwight into his lap, despite his protests. The moment Dwight's head hit Ethan's chest, he sighed softly, shuffling closer. Ethan wrapped his arms tightly around Dwight, kissing his neck, "You're shaking."

Dwight moved closer, resting his head on Ethan's shoulder, "It's cold."

"No it's not." Ethan brushed his hand over Dwight's forehead, "You're burning up."

"Happens when you get sick." Dwight murmured softly, yawning into Ethan's neck. He wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, hugging him tightly, "Mmm you're so warm…"

"Stay here." Ethan went to move but Dwight was clinging to him, holding him in place. Ethan chuckled softly, "Okay, you're going to have to let me go for a minute."

"No." Dwight nuzzled Ethan's neck, yawning softly. Ethan was so warm. He made the shivering go away. He made the pounding in his head lessen. He felt so much better as long as he was with Ethan. There was no one Dwight was going to let him go anywhere, "You stay here."

Ethan chuckled softly, "Come on. Let me go. I'll just be a moment."

Dwight wasn't listening. He was too focused on the warmth of Ethan, the way he made the coldness go away. He made Dwight so warm but not too warm. It was perfect. He buried his face in Ethan's neck, brushing his lips gently over his skin as his eyes started to droop. He was so tired. He hated how tired getting sick made him. Ethan was warm though, and soft. Maybe he could close his eyes for a little while. Ethan wouldn't mind, right?

"Don't move. Please." Dwight whispered softly.

Ethan ran a hand gently through Dwight's hair, smiling softly, "Okay. I won't go if you don't want me to." He slowed down his hand, tilting his head to the side to look into Dwight's eyes as his hold loosened, "You okay?"

Dwight said nothing, already asleep, Ethan's voice soothing him.

x X x

His head didn't hurt so much when he woke up. His stomach did though. And his mouth was still dry. He felt cold again. Why was it so cold? He groaned softly, not wanting to open his eyes and flinching as he felt something touch his arm.

"Ssh. It's okay." Ethan spoke softly, "I had to get a cloth for your head. Your fever was getting worse." He moved closer, running a hand through Dwight's hair and earning a soft, happy sigh. "How are you feeling?"

Dwight looked up at Ethan, smiling softly, "You didn't have to do that."

Ethan grabbed a water bottle, holding it out for Dwight who took it appreciatively, "I wanted to." Dwight drank as much of the water as he could, handing the bottle back to Ethan. He grabbed Ethan's hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulling him close. Ethan smiled softly, wrapping his arms around him, "I thought you wanted me to leave."

Dwight looked away guiltily, shuffling closer and resting his head on Ethan's chest, "You're really good at looking after me."

Ethan kissed the top of Dwight's head, hugging him to his chest, "I want you to get better so that I can take you on that date I had planned."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey…" Ethan rubbed Dwight's back, kissing his head once more, "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not like you wanted to get sick."

"I never get sick."

"Apparently you do."

"Tell your heart not to beat so loudly." Dwight whispered, holding Ethan as close as he could."

"I can't really control that." Ethan chuckled.

"Ethan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel very good."

Ethan chuckled softly, kissing his cheek, "I know."

"Make it go away." Dwight murmured softly, looking up at Ethan with pleading eyes.

"I'm doing everything I can."

Dwight sighed, cuddling into Ethan and hoping that maybe soon the throbbing in his head would go away.

**_First Time_**

Dwight loved this feeling. Whenever he held Ethan against the bed, whenever he felt the Tweedle struggle as he did all he could to drive him a little crazy. He leaned forward, swiping his tongue along Ethan's neck, "Do you like that?"

Ethan groaned, thrusting his hips up to Dwight's and earning a moan, "You know I do." Dwight chuckled softly, running his hands along Ethan's bare chest. He pressed his lips to Ethan's chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple. He smirked as Ethan whined, arching his back, "Mmm Dwight…"

Dwight sucked gently for just a moment, Ethan flipping them and pinning him to the bed, "Baby, you need to stop."

Dwight bit his lip, looking Ethan up and down, "What if I don't want to?"

"You're driving me crazy." Ethan bit gently on Dwight's neck, causing the hunter to moan softly, running a hand through his hair. The Tweedles fingers ran along Dwight's chest, dragging his nails along his skin, "And you should be punished."

Dwight shivered, pulling Ethan into a fierce kiss. He bit roughly on Ethan's lip, scratching his nails gently doing his back, "Y-You should definitely punish me…"

With a smirk, Ethan moved his hand down Dwight's body, brushing his fingers over his length. A gasp escaped Dwight's lips, his back arching, "O-Oh God, Ethan…"

Ethan grazed his teeth along Dwight's shoulder, "Mmm you taste nice."

Dwight moaned, thrusting into his hand, "D-Don't stop…" He moved into every stroke, whining softly.

Every feeling was intense when it was with Ethan. He dragged his fingers up Ethan's back, moaning as he bit along his neck. Every touch was in just the right spot, causing him to thrust harder, moan louder, become more desperate.

Ethan licked a line up to Dwight's ear, murmuring roughly, "What do you want? Hmm…?"

"Y-You. Oh God, I want you so bad Ethan, please." Dwight wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, kissing Ethan's shoulder.

The Tweedle pulled away, looking into Dwight's eyes, "Y-You what?"

"I…" Dwight looked around, suddenly unsure of himself. He'd been thinking about it for a while. They'd been together for months and they'd done just about everything else. Why wasn't now a good enough time? He knew he'd blurted it out, but he also knew he really wanted it, he was ready for it, "I want you…I-I'm ready."

Ethan smiled softly, "Are you sure?"

Dwight bit his lip, "Does it hurt?"

Slowly, Ethan nodded, leaning forward and brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss, "At first, but I can go slow…and I'll be gentle, b-but only if you're sure you're ready."

Dwight's smile slowly grew, wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck and pressing their lips together, "I'm ready."

Ethan smirked, nipping before sucking gently on Dwight's lip. He groaned, whining softly as Ethan's teeth grazed his lip, tugging him closer. Ethan rolled his hips forward, earning a moan from the hunter as he kissed along Ethan's neck, "W-What do you want me to do?"

"Just relax." Ethan pressed soft kisses along Dwight's neck, "It's okay, I'll go slow."

Dwight sighed softly, tilting his head to give Ethan more room, "You're perfect."

The Tweedle chuckled softly, "I'm nothing special. You however," He ran his hands along Dwight's sides, moving to look into his eyes and whispered softly, "You're the perfect one."

"I'm so far from-oh God, Ethan!" Dwight cut himself off, moaning as Ethan sucked on his nipple, rolling their hips together. Dwight ran his fingers along Ethan's back, groaning softly, "You're such a tease!"

"You love it." Ethan rubbed his nose against Dwight's, kissing him softly. He held his finger to Dwight's lips, "Open."

Dwight smirked, flicking his tongue over Ethan's finger, slowly sucking it into his mouth. He ran his tongue over Ethan's finger, He chuckled softly as Ethan moaned, slipping in a second finger, "I-I said open, I didn't say enjoy it." Dwight just grinned, sucking softly on Ethan's fingers as slid one more into his mouth, moaning as Dwight licked, nipped and sucked on them. "O-Okay…I think that's enough…"

He slid his fingers out of Dwight's mouth, groaning as the hunter grazed his teeth over them, "You're so bad."

Dwight smirked, "It's just a little fun…"

"Whatever you say." Ethan chuckled, moving his hand down Dwight's body and grazing a finger over his entrance, "I have to prepare you, okay? So that it'll hurt less."

Dwight bit his lip, nodding slowly, "Do it. Please…"

Ethan slowly pressed his finger into Dwight, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Dwight groaned softly, wrapping an arm around Ethan's neck and deepening the kiss. It felt strange. He'd never felt anything like that before. It was weird, but in a good way and deep down he just wanted to beg Ethan to keep going.

Ethan whispered into Dwight's lips, "You okay?"

Dwight nodded, smiling softly, "Don't stop." He pressed their lips back together, flicking his tongue over Ethan's lips. He sighed happily as Ethan's tongue slid into his mouth, tasting, exploring. As Ethan curled his finger just a little, Dwight gasped, moaning into his lips.

"How does it feel?" Ethan murmured, nipping gently on Dwight's lip.

"I-I…oh God, f-feels good…really good." He ran a hand into Ethan's hair, biting roughly on his lip, "More…please…"

Ethan grinned, brushing their noses together, "You're so beautiful." He kissed Dwight softly, slowly pressing a second finger into him. Dwight pressed himself further onto Ethan's fingers, tugging gently on his hair and groaning into his lips.

Ethan spread his fingers, stretching him and causing the hunter to whine softly, "Mmm E-Ethan…I-I want you…please."

"Not yet. Just…" Ethan curled his fingers, brushing them over that perfect spot, "There."

Dwight gasped, crying out in pleasure, "Oh fuck Ethan, d-do that again!"

Ethan chuckled softly, "I've never heard you swear like that before." He pulled his fingers out, thrusting them back in and hitting that same spot.

Dwight dug his nails into Ethan's back, throwing his head back, moaning loudly, "Y-You've never touched me like that before."

"Feels good?"

"Feels amazing." Dwight tugged on Ethan's lip with his teeth, "Stop teasing, please. I need you."

"One more finger." Ethan kissed Dwight softly, "Just in case."

Dwight groaned in frustration, grazing his teeth along Ethan's lip and sliding his tongue into his mouth. He didn't have to think about kissing anymore. They'd done this so many times it was second nature. He swiped his tongue lazily along Ethan's earning a soft moan as Ethan pressed a third finger into him. He pressed himself down on Ethan's fingers, brushing his thumb over his cheek and pulling away for air, "Ethan, I'm ready. Please."

Ethan brushed their lips together quickly, "Okay, okay. Just give me a second." He grabbed his pants from the floor, pulling a condom out of the pocket and earning a skeptical look from Dwight.

"You always keep that there?"

"Always prepared."

Dwight chuckled softly, watching Ethan as he put the condom on and lined himself up. He took a long, shaky breath. He didn't expect to be doing this. He didn't know what it was going to be like. He just knew that he wanted it. He wanted to feel completely connected to Ethan.

The Tweedle smiled softly, "You sure you're ready?"

"Ethan, hurry up." Dwight urged.

Ethan rested his hands on Dwight's hips, slowly pressing into him. The hunter whined, digging his nails into Ethan's back. Ethan was right. It did hurt at first. It was intense and he kind of wanted it to stop but he didn't at the same time, because he knew it would get better. He wanted to feel everything.

"Y-You okay?" Ethan moaned softly, trying to stop himself from thrusting into him.

"Yeah…" Dwight took ragged breaths, his head thrown back, "J-Just keep going…"

Ethan kept moving, slowly pushing further and further into him until he was all the way in. He stayed still, no matter how badly he wanted to thrust his hips, giving Dwight a moment to get used to the feeling. "Y-You're so tight…" Ethan moaned, his fingers digging into Dwight's hips.

Dwight couldn't stop himself moaning. It hurt, but in a good way. He was getting used to it now and it felt so good. He scratched his nails along Ethan's sides, "M-Move…"

Ethan groaned, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting into him, causing Dwight to cry out in pleasure. He clutched at the bed sheets, moving into every thrust of Ethan's hips. With every thrust, Dwight got a little more desperate, moaning as he moved his hips with Ethan's, "H-Harder…please…"

"Dwight," Ethan moaned, "S-Said I'd be gentle."

"Harder!" Dwight begged, wanting every intense feeling to keep going, to never end.

Ethan groaned, thrusting into him harder, causing te hunter, to mewl. Running his fingers along Dwight's chest, he moved his hand to stroke his length in rhythm with his thrusts. Dwight gasped, thrusting into Ethan's hand as he moved into his thrusts, moans spilling from his lips, "O-Oh God Ethan…s-so close…"

"M-Me too." Ethan leant close, kissing Dwight softly, "Scream for me…"

Dwight thrust into Ethan's hand once more before arching his back and screaming Ethan's name, coming undone beneath him. Ethan thrust into Dwight a few more times, throwing his head back and crying out as he reached his peak. Carefully, he pulled out of Dwight, earning a soft groan. He pulled the condom off, tossing it to the nearest bin and curled up in Dwight's arms.

He kissed Dwight's neck softly, kissing up to his cheek, "Mmm…"

Dwight grinned, wrapping his arms around Ethan and nuzzling his neck, "That was so amazing."

"I did not expect to be doing that with you so soon." Ethan chuckled, running his fingers along his spine.

Dwight shivered, shuffling closer and kissing Ethan's shoulder, "Neither did I but it was perfect."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I'm fine. I promise." Dwight hugged Ethan a little tighter, "Don't let me go."

"Never."

"Stay."

"Always."

**_First Love_**

Dwight was watching Ethan carefully, running his finger along his side. He smiled as Ethan looked into his eyes. This was another one of those perfect moments. It was one of those times where he wanted to blurt out those three words. He wouldn't though. He couldn't let himself. Scaring Ethan away was the last thing he wanted.

He ran his finger back up Ethan's side, all the way to his shoulder ans watched his finger carefully as it traced his skin. Still going, he watched as his finger made it's way down Ethan's arm, brushing over his hand. He bit his lip, trying to stifle a grin as Ethan caught Dwight's finger with one of his own. He laced their fingers together, looking up into Ethan's eyes.

These were Dwight's favourite moments. They didn't have to talk, they just laid together, keeping each other warm. Dwight shuffled closer, nuzzling Ethan's neck. He sighed happily as Ethan kissed his head, running his hand through his hair. Dwight wanted to ask something. Something that was on his mind and had been for a while. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing to ask but he was nervous. He didn't know how well Ethan would take the question.

"What's wrong?" Ethan whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment. He ran his hand down Ethan's back, smiling softly, "You okay?"

Dwight looked up at Ethan, hugging him tightly, "What? Nothing."

Ethan chuckled softly, "You're thinking so much I can almost hear it. What's wrong?"

Dwight rubbed his thumb over Ethan's hand, looking down at their hands instead of Ethan's eyes, "Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking…"

"Those are words I never ever want to hear. Especially when they're said like that." Ethan bit his lip neverously, "I-If I did something wrong, I can fix it."

"No! God, no! Not like that!" Dwight kissed Ethan's cheek, trying to reassure him. He took a deep breath, "You really want to know?"

Ethan pressed his finger to Dwight's chin, tilting his head up to look into his eyes, "Of course I want to know. Talk to me Dwight."

"Well…you were the first person to kiss me. I got butterflies. I didn't know kissing felt like that." Dwight blushed, smiling softly, "And then you were my first date and you were perfect. You made me feel so special. Then you looked after me when I was sick, and no one's ever done that for me before…a-and you were my first…you know." He chuckled, looking up into Ethan's eyes and biting his lip, "I just wonder if I'll ever get to be a first for you."

Ethan watched Dwight carefully, running a hand through his hair, "This has been on your mind a lot, hasn't it?"

Dwight nodded slowly, "B-But it's okay. I don't have to be a first for you. I have you now and that's what matters." He rested his head on Ethan's chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heart beat.

"You are one of my firsts." Ethan murmured softly, continuing to card his hand through Dwight's hair, smiling fondly, "You're the most important first of all."

Dwight looked up at Ethan, smiling softly, "R-Really?" He kissed Ethan's cheek, blushing, "What do you mean?"

Ethan looked down at Dwight's hands, "I didn't want to say it. I was scared of what you'd think, but I want to put your mind at ease…"

Dwight brushed his hand over Ethan's cheek, "Tell me. Please."

"Y-You're my first…love." Ethan murmured softly.

Dwight was sure his heart had stopped. Maybe he heard it wrong. Maybe he was dreaming. It was all a dream when it came to Ethan. Maybe he'd wake up and none of this would've happened. He really, really didn't want to though, "I-I…what?"

Ethan chuckled nervously, brushing their noses together as he looked into his eyes and murmured softly, "I love you, Dwight Houston."

Dwight couldn't stop himself grinning, his voice coming out shaky with nerves, "I-I love you too, Ethan Brightman."

"Really?"

"I was worried I'd scare you away if I said it." Dwight blushed, wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck.

"Do I look scared?" Ethan chuckled softly.

"A little."

Ethan rolled his eyes, cupping Dwight's face in his hand and brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Dwight leaned closer, running a hand through the Tweedle's hair and deepening the kiss. He sighed happily, pulling away when the need for air became too much, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
